So Sorry
by ghmswlfc
Summary: this is a oneshot about what happens when Max and Fang have a huge bust up anyway read and enjoy and please review
1. Chapter 1

So Sorry – A maximum ride Fan Fiction – Oneshot

Plese make sure you review my story, constructive criticism is welcome, and very important if i want to improve future stories. Anyway enjoy the story because i know i enjoyed writing it and most importantly REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Fang, we're going to Arizona, because I said so, do you get it, I'm the leader for I reason, you do as I say!" We we're stood in the middle of so forest, waiting to take off and head off to Arizona, but Fang just had to be awkward. I mean usually he isn't so full of words, but when I don't want him to talk or argue with me he just can't help himself.

"Max, I know and you know, we are only heading off to Arizona because your bloody voice said so, because Jeb Said so, are you really willing to trust him, because if you are then I don't trust you!" he yelled in my face.

"Fang, don't yell at me, and since when has the voice ever been wrong... never, that's right,never, In fact it'd got us out of a lot!" I screamed back at him.

"You know something Max, you are a really awful leader, in fact Gazzy or Angel could do a better Job. If it wasn't for you, we all wouldn't be in this mess, we would have a home, we wouldn't have to run. We could eat when we want, sleep in a proper bed, not get injured, have Christmas and Easter, and not have to put up with the shit you lead us too, in fact it would be better off if you just left!" He screamed back in my face so angrily.

I saw the rest of the flock at Fang, they looked so shocked confused and angry, poor Gazzy, looked so upset and Angel was crying. They then turned to look at me, Sympathetic, sad. I couldn't look at Fang, I was to scared to look at his face, probably red and contorted in anger. I felt something drop down my cheek, it was cold and tasted salty as it hit my lip. My tears... I realised I was crying. No I thought, I had to be strong, strong for the flock, strong to live, crying was not option.

Frantically I turned and ran the length of the clearing In the forest we were going to use. As I reached the end, I snapped my wings open, and slowly I was lifted off the ground, my tears wiped away. I used my super speed to get as far away as possible.

After flying for what seemed like forever, but was actually only 5 minutes, I found a small lake with a giant tree beside it. The night was now beginning to draw in and I knew soon the rest of the flock would retire to a cave, and settle for the night. Get something to eat, and then sleep. It was routine now something we were used to doing.

Fang was right, if it was for me, we wouldn't have that routine, they would all be living in a home, with beds and a constant supply of food. I suddenly began to feel so upset, I had condemned the flock, the people I love most in this world to this horrible fate. I began to sob, the tears were falling hard, and I couldn't stop, I felt like I deserved to feel weak.

This is what I did for half an hour, sobbing my heart out. However despite how much I deserved this, I still couldn't help but feel hurt, those cruel words were said by Fang. Fang my second in command, best friend, the man I was in love with. At the mention of his name, I began crying even harder. I mean I loved him so much, I just couldn't believe him of all people said those words to me.

***FANG'S POV***

" Everyone come on, we will find a cave, Max will be back soon, and you guys need some sleep," I sat there watching them as they ate, and eventually fell asleep. I was taking first watch and Iggy was taking second.

I sat there, the rain had begun to beat down at the edge of the cave. As I looked out, and I felt my head cloud with all the thoughts of Max I could find. She frustrated me so much sometimes, especially when I kiss her and she runs off. But still what I said to her was completely out of order. That was cruel, and I was really regretting it now. The look on her face as I said those last few words, was... well... it was heartbreaking. She had begun to cry, a single tear rolled down her cheek, her face was a mass to confusion, hurt, sadness. Those feelings I just can't take coming from Max. That's when I realised I had to find her, right now she was probably sat out in the rain somewhere, pick at every mistake she has ever made.

"Iggy,Iggy," I whispered as I quietly walked over to him and shook him, carefully not to wake the rest of the flock up. " Can you start your watch, I'm going to find Max, and if I'm not back by morning, stay here and wait for me or Max to come back," I said as he got up and walked to the edge of the cave.

I ran the length of the cave, and took off from the ledge, the rain beating down, was so cold, within a minute I was completely soaked.

For 10 minutes I flew searching for my Max...my Max how right that sounded. Finally I spotted a crouched figure, propped up by a tree, placed next to a lake. I began to descend so that I could land. I came to a running stop, about 10 metres in front of Max. Hearing the sound of me landing, she lifted her head up, sobbed once and put it back down on her knees.

I walked over to her, lifted her up and pulled her on to my lap. She rested her head on my chest and sobbed into my shirt. By this point we were both so soaked, nothing else mattered. Around 5 minutes later, she finally surfaced, and looked me in the eyes.

"Fang, why did you come and find me, I thought you hated me and wanted me gone," she croaked, her throat sounded so painful.

"No Max, I don't hate you, never did and never will, I over-reacted, I'm so sorry. I love you Max," I spoke with as much sincerity as I could muster. She looked up at me wide eyed, and responded by kissing me harshly on the mouth. This kiss was telling me that she was sorry in return, that in fact she loved me back, just as much I loved her. So much passion and caring for other, as our mouths moulded together. After what seemed like seconds Instead of the eternity I wanted to the kiss to last for, we broke apart. Once we had recovered our breathing she spoke,

" I love you too Fang, so much, and I'm sorry," My arms wrapped their way around her waist, as I felt my face brighten, and smile spread across it.

"Come on Max, lets go back to the cave, we're soaked and I I've left Iggy on watch," I spoke softly into the top of her head. She simply nodded as we hauled each other up. A minute later we took off into the distance side by side as the rain came to a halt. My life suddenly seemed brighter as I looked at the wonderful woman beside me


	2. AN : Traitor

I have an idea for a story, but i'm not sure whether to go with it.

Basically, the idea came from an english exam, and it's about a girl called Maxie who's best friend becomes a traitor and shoots her.

Well as the story goes on new things happen, but i'm not sure if anyone will read, so please please review so I can get an idea, of whether I should post it.

Also please review the story very impotant so I know if you like it or not

Thankyou

ghmswlfc


End file.
